Benutzer Diskussion:Jet Skywalker
| style="border-bottom:3px solid grey;" align="center" |[[Bild:Jedi-Polizei.jpg|thumb|left|200-px|'You are under arest!']] |} __TOC__ So hat es Angefangen(bei allen denke ich) Hallo Jet Skywalker! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Jet Skywalker!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba 21:19, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Begrüßungen Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Jet Skywalker! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 21:21, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen!!! MfG und auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit,Jooruz C'Baotth 11:06, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vom dunklen Lord auch ein (verspätetes) Hallo. Dark Lord Disku 16:09, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) Neuer Artikel Du hast ja geraden einen Artikel geschrieben. Leider musste er aber wieder gelöscht werden, da zum einen keine Quelle angegeben war und er außerdem keinen Text besaß. Vielleicht wurde der Artikel ja gelöscht, obwohl du noch daran weiterarbeiten wolltest. Wen dies der Fall ist, dann kannst du mich gerne darum bitten, den Artikel wiederherzustellen. Wenn du Artikel bearbeiten und dann auch entsprechend kennzeichnen möchtest, setzt du im Artikel einfach den Quellcode . Dann sieht jeder, dass dieser Artikel momentan unter Bearbeitung steht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:00, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) Babel Hallo Jet Skywalker ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen das man deine Babeltexte kaum lesen kann--Lord Anakin 17:20, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hi Jet. Das liegt halt daran, dass die Schrift in den Babeln weiss ist. Wenn sie schwarz wäre, könnte man sie besser lesen. Falls du willst, kann ich das ändern... MfG Ilya 17:57, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Könnt ihr mir denn Farbcode für Schwarz sagen , weil ich auf individuel gemacht hatte!Jedi 18:30, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bei jedem Babel anstatt |SFarbe=FFFFFF einfach |SFarbe=#99B3FF hinschreiben... Das sollte nachher gehen. Dann ist die Schrift schwarz. Ilya 22:54, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) optische , stylische Kritiken ? Archiv Hi Jet, ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen das eine archivierung deiner Diskussionseite erst ab 32 Kb erlaubt ist. Dies dient dazu das wegen der größe keine Fehler auftreten deshalb solltest du deine Archivierugn rückgängig machen. 18:05, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hä und wieso nicht wie kann ich sie dan auf 32Kb erweitern wieseo eigentlich nicht!Jet Skywalker 18:11, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::In dem viel mehr auf deiner Diskussionseite steht schau dir mal die von Ani an das sind mehr als 32Kb. Du darfst das nicht machen weil das nur gemacht wird wenn es 32 Kb sind, denn wenn es darüber ist dann könnten bei einigen Browsern Probleme auftauchen. A-11 18:30, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::PS. Kb sind eine sind die größen Angaben für Dateiengröße. 1024 Byte = ein Kb. Aber das weißt bestimmt schon. :::Nein ein Kilobyte (kB) sind 1.000 Byt, 1024 Byte sind ein Kibibyte (KiB), siehe wikipedia:Byte#Einheiten für große Mengen Bytes. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:40, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::P.S. Hab nochmal nachgeschaut, in den Richtlinien steht 32 KB, das ist verwirrend, ich frag mal nach. Admiral Ackbar :::::Ah, das hab ich gar nicht gewusst. Danke Ackbar 13:26, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wahlen Hi Jet, du hast das bei den Wahlen falsch verstanden, erst wenn du im Artikelsnamensraum fünfzig Edits hast, darfst du abstimmen. Ob du fünfzig Edits dort hast, kannst du hier sehen. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 14:20, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wieso dass heißt das,dass man noch nicht fähig ist oder was wer sagt denn so was jeder kann da doch mitmachen egal ob jetzt 49 oder 50 Edits ,also da frag ich die Admins Jet Skywalker 14:23, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Da musst du nicht die Admins fragen, das steht in der großen Box oben auf der Wahlseite. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:27, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) Dann frage ich eben die Admins das zu ändern die Regel ist eigentlich für nichts gut wieso auch 50 Edits das hat damit nichts zu tun. :Die Regel, dass man 50 Edits im Artikelsnamensraum haben muss, wurde eingeführt, um Pro-Stimmen von Sockenpuppen der Autoren eines nominierten Artikels zu verhindern. Daher bezweifle ich, dass du Erfolg haben wirst und empfehle dir, das nicht zu tun. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 14:31, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) Wegen einer Meinung kann man weder raus fliegen noch gelöscht werden da Meinugen immer aus der Sicht des Betrachters gesehen werden , und desshalb ist das nicht möglich. Jet Skywalker 14:34, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das ist richtig, aber deinem Image wird es sicher nicht gut tun, wenn du gegen eine anerkannte Regel protestierst, daher empfehle ich es dir nicht. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 14:39, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) Naja ich berleg mir was dann mach ich einfach 50 Edits an einem Artikel! Jet Skywalker 14:41, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Und du glaubst dadurch gewinnst du die Achtung anderer Jedipedianer? Warum arbeitest du nicht einfach an verschiedenen Artikeln mit. Irgendwann hast du ja 50 Edits und dann gibts auch kein Problem mit der Abstimmung. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:46, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich muss auch nochmal was dazu sagen. Wenn man an einer Abstimmung teilnimmt, dann sollte man sich vorher über den Ablauf und die Kriterien informieren. Wenn man das tut, dann braucht man sich nicht wegen angeblichem "einfach durchstreichen" zu beschweren. Zu der Regel ist zu sagen, dass es nicht heißt, dass jeder, der noch keine 50 Artikelbearbeitungen hat, unfähig wäre die Artikel zu bewerten, sondern es vermeidet, dass Sockenpuppen beteiligt werden. Außerdem kann man denke ich schon sagen, dass nicht jeder die Artikel bewerten und einschätzen kann, nach einiger Mitarbeit ist das jedoch eher zu erwarten. 15:26, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) :PS: Falls du mit dem "Admins Fragen" den Beitrag auf Anis Diskussionsseite meinst lege ich dir nahe zu lesen, → hier. 15:30, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) Rechtschreibfehler Hallo Jet Skywalker! Ich habe auf deiner Benutzerseite einen Rechtschreibfehler gefunden und auch ausgebessert. Ich wollte es nur sagen, damit du nicht glaubst, es war Vandalismus :-) MfG CC Gree '''Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:20, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja das ist so schon OK,aber du kannst mich ja davor Fragen ,oder mich darum bitten es auszubessern,aber war schon gut so!Jet Skywalker 18:58, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bilder Hallo Jet Skywalker, lade deine Bilder doch in Zukunft bitte immer ordentlich mit korrekter Angabe von Lizenz, Quellen und Kategorien, so wie das auch bei allen anderen Bildern ist, hoch. Bisher musste jedes Bilde von dir in dieser Hinsicht nachgebessert werden, was nur zu unnötiger Arbeit führt, also mach es in Zukunft bitte gleich richtig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:36, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Wahlen 2 Warum machst du so '''sinnlose Edits wie im Artikel Jedi-Tempel Kommunikationszentrum, wo du erst das Wort wurde in wure änderst und dann wieder wurde draus machst? Wenn du das nur machst um 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum zu bekommen (was ich jetzt gerad mal vermute, da du die ganze Zeit abstimmst aber deine Stimme immer gestrichen wird), find ich das echt armselig von dir. Wenn du wählen willst mach doch sinnvolle Edits. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 20:23, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ansonsten wird ein Administrator deine Linie auf 100 Edits erhöhen, wie bereits bei einem anderen Benutzer geschehe, der ebenso Spam produziert hat.--Anakin Skywalker 20:28, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Wahlberechtigung Hallo Jet Skywalker! Da du offensichtlich bei den 50 Edits zur Wahlberechtigung "cheatest", können wir das so nicht akzeptieren. Deshalb bist du erst ab 100 sinnvollen Edits wahlberechtigt. Wir werden darauf achten. 20:31, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ähm ich dachte es wären 50 und nicht 100 ich habe mich klar an die Regen gehalten und was ist mit Cheaten gemeint??? 16:01, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ähm was ist nun mit cheaten gemeint ,was zählt eigentlich als Edit,zählen verbesserung von Rectschreibfehlern ,und berarbeitungen nicht? Aber ich habe nach geschaut sin immer noch 50 die man erreichen muss, 16:05, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Äähmmm...für alle User ausser dir sind es 50 Edits (Seitenbearbeitungen in Byte oder so...)-die 100 sind als Strafe gedacht... Rechtschreibfehler berichtigen ist OK, aber nicht wenn man die Fehler forher extra macht um Edits zu bekommen. MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:08, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Du hast eben Fehler in einen Artikel eingebaut, und die danach wieder entfernt und so mehrere Edits "umsonst" verdient. Das könnte man sehr eineutig als betrügen bezeichnen. Pandora Diskussion 16:12, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::So etwas zu unterstellen kann gemeldet werden da das eine indirekte beleidigung einer Person sei außerdem hatte ich gedacht einen Fehler gefunden zu haben habe ihn verbessert durchgelesen und es war wieder Falsch! Außerdem ist keiner betrügerisch und armseelig oder sonst etwas,und man fragt nach so einem Vorfall höfflich und nich mit Drohungen oder sonst einer Unhöflichkeit 16:18, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Was heißt hier unterstellen? Wer hat dir gedroht? Betrügerisch ist es eigentlich wohl, wenn man sich Edits ergaunert, um endlich 50 zu haben und abstimmen zu können... MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:21, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Dann melde es, die Admins kennen dich ja eh schon, gerade durch den Vorfall hier mit den erschlichenen Edits. Und wenn du bei einem richtigen Wort einen Buchstaben wegnimmst (und nur das!) und dann eine Sekunde später den Buchstaben wieder reinsetzt, dann fällt das schon auf. Und dass du kurz vorher wegen ein paar fehlenden Edits aus der Wahl gestrichen wurdest und dir dann sowas leistest, das ist kein Zufall. Thor 16:23, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Vorfall 1, Vorfall 2... (Jeweils eine Seite weiter wirds wieder rückgängig gemacht) Pandora Diskussion 16:26, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::: So ich lösche die Diskoussion hier weil ihr könntet mich vorher freundlich fragen ich habe nicht mal mehr auf meine Edits geachtet.Und eine so heftige Kritik ist nicht nötig,und wie gesagt ich habe es nicht gesehen da ich meine Brille nicht auf hatte .... 16:29, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::LOL weil du deine Brille nicht aufhattest? was ist das denn für eine lahme Entschuldigung? Diskussionsseiten dürfen übrigends nicht gelöscht werden... MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:32, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Wie konntest du denn dann bei den jeweils zweiten Edits sehen, dass ein Buchstabe fehlt(den du ja gelöscht hast), wenn du deine Brille nicht aufhattest? Oder hast du sie genau da wieder angezogen? Thor 16:34, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Das ist wieder eine Persöhnliche unterstellung das nicht bewiesen werden kann,ich kann zwar nicht die ganze Seite löschen aber Teile schon 16:35, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Nein, auch keine Teile. Wenn du das tust, werden die Teile wieder hergestellt. Denkst du, dass du durch Löschen die Probleme aus der Welt schaffen könntest? MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:37, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) BK: Klar kannst du Teile löschen, aber diese werden wieder hergestellt, weil es verboten ist, Diskussionen zu löschen... Wenn du die beiden Links die ich oben rein gestellt habe anschaust, wirst du sehen dass man sehr wohl beweisen kann, dass du die Fehler rein gemacht hast, und danach wieder korrigiert hast. Pandora Diskussion 16:39, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Die Disskousion ist jetzt beendet!!!! (vorhergehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jet Skywalker) :Bitte unterschreibe deine Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden(~) MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:42, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)P.S.:Diskussion.Ohne ou. MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:43, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, sie ist beendet. Du bist erst ab 100 (sinnvollen) Edit stimmberechtigt. Alles andere wurde bereits gesagt. Thor 16:44, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Naja und im Endefekt weiß ich immer noch nicht warum ab 100 ich habe mich nur verlesen da ich meine Brille nicht aufhatte und ich nicht einmal vorher gefragt wurde warum ich das mache also werde ich das rüückgängig machen lassen!!!! So es ist jetzt SchlussBenutzer:Jet Skywalker16:48, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Du hast hier gar nicht das Recht Äußerungen/Beschlüsse von Admins rückgängig zu machen. Thor 16:52, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Nein,dass nicht aber ich kann eine Beschwerde einreichen, in der dies hervorgeht 16:55, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Dann reich doch die Beschwerde ein. Mal sehen, was die Admins dann sagen. Zu deinem Nichtwissen deiner Fehler: Hier die Kurzversion: 1) Du hast in Artikel extra Fehler eingebaut.2) Du hast diese sofort danach wieder ausgebessert, um an die 50 Edits zu kommen. 3) Das ist cheaten. MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:59, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ende der Diskussion. Ich wurde von einigen Benutzern unabhängig voneinander darauf angesprochen und habe so reagiert, wie ich es beim letzten Fall ebenfalls getan habe. Mach einfach die 100 sinnvollen Edits voll und hör auf, mit den anderen hier zu streiten. 17:01, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bildkategorien Hi Jet Skywalker, es ist zwar nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber ich möchte dich bitten, die nächsten Bilder nicht mehr in Kategorien einzuordnen, die für Artikel geeignet sind. Die Kategorie Pflanzen ist die Artikelkategorie, Bilder von Pflanzen ist für die Bilder da. Darth Maul ~ Disku 17:33, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen das habe ich nicht geshen das ist wohl ein bearbeitungsfehler ich hofe du konntest es korregieren 17:35, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, ich habs eben korrigiert, nur dass du das für die Zukunft weißt. Darth Maul ~ Disku 17:42, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ja,einmal nicht genau geschaut und schon ist so ein Fehler passiert 17:54, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Auserdem bitte dran denkten, Bilder auch in die entsprechnen Kategorien nach Quelle wie z.B. Kategorie:Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Bilder einzuordnen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:02, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kleine Kritik Hi, Jet ich hab in letzter Zeit immer wieder die von die neu erstellten Artikel durchgeschaut und dabei festgestellt, das du die Leerzeichen bei Punkten und Komas nicht richtig setzt oder weglässt. Ich meine wenn man noch mal drüber schaut fällt einem sowas auf und ich hoffe mal, das du darauf mal achtest. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 10:20, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Sicherlich ich weiß das ich da in manchen Fällen ungenau bin ich versuche das hinzukriegen blos ich schreib gerade du kannst dann gleich draufschauen und mir evtl. die Fehler sagen ->Mace Windu's Quartier Jet Skywalker 10:23, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Jet Skywalker, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. Pandora Diskussion 18:00, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ja , sorry ich war etwas gestresst, habe die Vorschau auch schon oft benutzt doch war ich mir bei einigen Babelvorlagen nicht sichr ^^ und es ist mir immer neues für meine Seite eingefallen , ich werde uf achten ... Jet Skywalker 18:05, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Bitte dran denken Pandora Diskussion 15:18, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::: Ja, mache ich schon, doch weißt du wenn denkt man ist gerade fertig und dann findet man den nächsten Fehler... ok ich halte mich dran... ::: :-) Mfg Jet Skywalker 15:28, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Geht schon wieder weiter, einfach mal Vorschau drücken, und sich dann das Zeug auch ankucken könnte vllt helfen. Pandora Diskussion 18:56, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Ja, schau ir doch dauernd die Vorschau an doch leider war ich etwas im Stress darum musste ich das schnell ändern :::::Jet Skywalker 18:58, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::4 mal in 5 Minuten? Scheint aber noch Zeit da gewesen zu sein, danach nochmal drüber zu kucken... Und rück bitte auch die Unterschrift ein, oder pack sie wenigstens in dieselbe Zeile. Pandora Diskussion 19:09, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::: Ja, das ganze kam durch Modgamers Bitte (siehe Unten), die Zwischenüberschriften zu löschen durcheinander.Jet Skywalker 19:19, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) Löschen von Seiten Hallo Jet, wenn du eine Seite gelöscht haben willst, wie etwa Benutzer:Jet Skywalker/Regeln, reicht es nicht, einfach den text daraus zu leeren. Du musst einen Vorlage:Löschantrag hinein setzen. Das geht am schnellsten mit der Vorlage . Als Begründung kannst du dann einfach etwas wie nicht mehr benötigt eintragen. Pandora Diskussion 12:57, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Hi Jet Hi Jet. Du bist doch 11 oder? Und schon 7 Klasse? Voll cool. Was hast du alles so für Bücher und Spiele oder liest du nur Comics?Darth Zero 10:45, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) : Ja ich bin noch 11 werde im Mai 12 und bin zurzwit in der siebten, das kommt davon, dass ich in der 3. Klasse einen Intelligenztest gemacht habe und bei mir ein IQ von 154 festgestellt wurde-2IQ Punkte unter Einstein- durfte ich die 4. Klasse überspringen und konnte so nach der 3. in die 5.Gymnasium ... Ja ich habe sehr viele Spiele also so alle KotOR Spiele dann Empire at War,die Battlefront Rehie ,Clone Wars, die älteren wie Force Commander oder X-Wing vs. TIE, und...Bounty Hunter und und und ... ja ich lese eigtl. sehr viele Comics und außer der Thrawn Trilogie hab ich eigtl. keine Bücher gelesen das meißte greife ich mir aus der Jedipedia ggf. der Wookieepedia auf. Meine Hauptgebiete sind eigtl. Lego da ich zwar noch nicht lange sammle aber schon so Sachen wie: Sandcrawler, altes u. neues Gunship/La-at , das alte AT-TE, die Tantive, den Sternzertörer, das alte AT-AT, die Segelbarkeund den kleinen Millenium Falcon , und natürlich mein bestes Stück den EXCLUSIV, großen Millenium Falcon mit 5905 Teilen,besitze.Mfg Jet Skywalker 14:53, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Musst net sagen das das 2 Punkte unter Einstein ist sehe auch so das du HYPERinteligent bist,bist doch unter uns Gyms ,oder?Also ich bin ein Cantorianer.Darth Zero 15:09, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Und bist du bei schüler.cc? ::::Cantorianer, da kann ich nicht ganz folgen....ja ich bin auf einem Gym aber woher weißt du das alles ??? kennst du mich etwa du kommst mir so bekannt vor , hm??? Ja ich bin drin aber ich bin auch in SVZ ... und woher weißt du das ich so íntelligent bin, muss jetzt aber Clone Wars gucken Gruß Jet Skywalker 17:21, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) Artikel-Arbeit Mir ist die bestechende Ähnlichkeit zwischen unserem Artikel Plo Koon und dem Wookieepedia-Artikel nicht entgengen, zudem ist mir NICHt entgangen, dass du alle überzähligen Überschriften, die ich seit der letzten bearbeitung aufgrund der übersichtlichkeit wieder ENTFERNT hatte, wieder EINGEFÜGT wurden. Dies erhärtet meinen verdacht, dass du eher wenige der Benötigten Quellen beistzt und eher dazu neigst aus anderen Artikel abzuschreiben und von der WP zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe das dem nicht so ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:15, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hi, ja es mag sein das es da ähnlichleiten gibt aber ich habe eigtl. nur die Quellen genommen die es in der Jedipedia gab und hab mir die dann durchgelesen und da dann eine Zusammenfassung gemacht aber, von den Überschriften wusste ich nichts... aber ist es mit Überschriften nicht übersichtlicher??? Hm ich überleg mir das mal während ich jetzt Clone-Wars gucke und werde mich dann darum kümmern! :Mfg Jet Skywalker 17:25, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) Zum einen gilt in der Jedipedia, dass man die Quellen, die beim schreiben des Artikels verwendet werden auch im eigenen Besitzt befinden sollen und sie bei der bearbeitung auch wirklich vor einem liegen. Andere Artikel in der Jedipedia sind KEINE Quelle! Zum anderen ist es nicht sonderlich übersichtlich, wenn alle 2 Zeilen eine neue Überschrift zu finden ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:27, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ok, das stimmt aber das mit den Überschriften wusste ich nicht da ich den Verlauf nicht gelesen habe, und mein English ist noch lange nicht so gut, dass ich irgendwas in der WP abschreiben kann, aber Fakt das was im Artikel Plo Koon steht Größtenteils stimmt... ich werde mich um die Überschriften kümmern und das etwas minimieren. Jet Skywalker 17:34, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) Danke Danke,irrgend jemand hat es mir anders(vorher) gemachtdanke.Gruß --Commander Fox 18:21, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Gern geschehen Mfg Jet Skywalker 18:24, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Löschhinweis [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 14:06, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST)